


bloom later

by neptunebaby



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, M/M, doctor! isak, even says baby a lot, isak is a doctor, petnames, stressed! isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunebaby/pseuds/neptunebaby
Summary: after a stressful day of work at the hospital, isak comes home to unravel with even.





	bloom later

**Author's Note:**

> never been a liar, baby  
> i’m a lilac and you are my sun  
> and every season i need you to keep glowing
> 
> bloom later - jesse rutherford

“I’m home, Ev...” Isak calls out weakly as he enters the apartment. He places his house keys in the little jar beside their door and begins stripping off a few of his outer layers. He watches his feet as he kicks off his sneakers, not yet noticing Even’s presence leaning against the doorway.

“Hei, baby” Even says with a fond look on his face, catching Isak’s attention. The younger boy looks up and immediately lets out a desperate whine at the sound of his boyfriend’s familiar voice.

“Ev, please hug me,” Isak pleaded while holding his arms out, practically begging Even to come bundle him up. “I’m so tired right now.”

That’s when Even notices the exhausted look on Isak’s face and he immediately wraps him up in his arms. Isak practically melts into Even as heavy tears of frustration roll down his flushed cheeks. Even feels the younger boy still trembling from the cold as all of his frustrations flee from his body in the liquid form of tears.

After many years, Isak had finally graduated from medical school as a doctor and began working Oslo University Hospital, but stress was finally getting to him. His grueling twelve hour shifts were full of non-stop hassle and he was required to always be on his feet.

Even knew Isak had been a little bit stressed out from his job lately, but he had no idea it had gotten this bad. Isak’s eyes were slightly sunken in and he had noticeable bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

“I’m so fucking tired, Ev!” Isak exasperates between sobs into Even’s neck. The tension was practically radiating from the shorter boy.

“Okay, angel, let’s calm you down,” Even says as he strokes Isak’s thick curly hair, walking him into the living room. “I’m going to run you a bath and cook us a nice meal. How does that sound, sweet boy?”

“Sounds good,” Isak murmurs into Even’s chest, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Lay on the couch, babe, and I’ll get the bath going.” Even said, giving Isak’s hair one last stroke before heading to the bathroom. 

Isak plops face-first down on the couch and instantly feels his muscles relax after coming into contact with the softness. He immediately becomes drowsier by the second, and all he can think about is how lucky he was to have Even with him. Isak can’t help but to wonder how he got so lucky to land someone as caring as Even is. Just as Isak felt sleep taking over him, he hears Even’s deep voice.

“Come on, baby” Even says, picking up Isak bridal style. “Let’s get you in the bath.”

Even carries Isak into the bathroom and begins slowly undressing him out of his grey scrubs until he got to his underwear. “On or off?” Even asks, nodding his head towards Isak’s tight boxer briefs.

“Off.” Isak simply responds, still too far in the haze of exhaustion to make conversation. All he wants to do in this moment was to let himself be taken care of by Even.

Isak slowly lowers himself into the warm water after that, and rolls his eyes his eyes in relief. “Thank you so much, Even.” Isak chokes out, trying not to let more tears fall. 

“Oh, baby boy, you don’t have to thank me.” Even comforts while stroking Isak’s curls from outside the bathtub. “You never have to thank me, Is, because you deserve to be taken care of all the time.” 

Isak feebly smiles at Even, his bottom lip quivering slightly. They were completely enamored of each other. He tilts his chin up towards Even, asking for a kiss. Even involuntarily complies, giving Isak a few pecks.

“I’m gonna go start dinner now.” Even says while rubbing his right thumb over Isak’s cheekbone. “You good here by yourself or do you want me to stay?” Even asks.

“You can start dinner now, ‘m hungry.” Isak murmurs, leaning into Even’s touch while his eyes slant shut slightly.

After Even leaves to head to the kitchen, Isak begins scrubbing his body with the rose-scented bar of soap Eskild had gifted him for his birthday. He feels himself becoming more and more relaxed by the second. Scents from the bath filled the air, allowing a soothing feeling to coarse through Isak’s body.

The boys eventually settle down together at the kitchen table, happy to be in each other’s presence. While Isak was bathing, Even quickly prepared pasta for the two of them. They ate slowly, while talking about random topics that came to mind. Isak didn’t care, though, as long as he has Even by his side.

After finishing their meals, the boys cuddle up with each other on the couch. Even was sitting upright while Isak was in his lap sitting sideways. Isak’s arms were locked behind Even’s neck as they slowly made out. Even’s lips were locked with Isak’s as they found a steady rhythm. Isak let out a slight moan when Even connected his lips to Isak’s jawline, kissing down to his neck. 

After a few more seconds of kissing, Even pulled back suddenly. “Wanna tell me about what happened at work today?” Even asked, looking into Isak’s eyes.

“God, Even, way to kill my boner,” Isak giggles jokingly. “But yeah, let’s talk about it.” He pauses for a second before taking in a deep breath and continuing, “There was only one other doctor on the floor today, so my rounds took forever and one patient’s family got pissed at me for taking so long. I tried to explain how busy it is on the floor at all times, but they were just so goddamn stubborn. My feet were killing me, and I never got a lunch break because I was so fucking behind. I swear I tried my best, Even, but i-it just got so overwhelming.” Isak rants loudly at first but gets quiet in the end, feeling increasingly more disappointed in himself while describing his day out loud.

“Hey, baby boy, don’t be upset. You’re so smart and you’re an amazing doctor, ok? Don’t feel discouraged, baby, this is only the beginning of your career, yeah?” Even speaks comfortingly while stroking Isak’s bare hips underneath his t-shirt. “Okay, Isak?”

Isak didn’t respond to Even at first, just slightly sniffling and not making eye contact. 

“Okay?” Even says again with a mischievous smirk on his face. With Isak still not responding, Even begins tickling the boy’s sides making him burst in laughter.

“God, okay!” Isak says between laughs. “Stop fucking tickling me!” He shouts playfully, trying to play like he’s mad.

“Don’t ever doubt yourself, angel.” Even says after ceasing his tickles. “And don’t ever let yourself get so stressed.”

They sit in silence for a few seconds, breathing each other in. Their apartment is always full of so much warmth and Isak was glowing with so much tenderness for Even that he couldn’t help but express it verbally.

“I love you so much, Even,” Isak whispers into the now-silent apartment.

“I love you more, Isak,” Even says back just as soft.

That night the boys fell asleep on the couch with Isak laying on top of Even’s chest. A love-sick haze filled the air, bringing both of the boys peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
